A.D.
|-| Alex= |-|Sydney= |-| Jenna= |-| Aria= |-| Mona= |-| Wren= |-| Mary= "A.D." is the main antagonist of the sixth and seventh seasons. "A.D." is an anonymous stalker who sends threats and messages to The Liars in order to uncover the identity of the murder of Charlotte DiLaurentis. "A.D." initially signs their messages with Emojis, prompting the nickname "A-moji" and is usually seen wearing latex masks that allow them to hide in plain sight, though later in a black hoodie. Jenna Marshall is revealed to be working for "A.D." and Sydney Driscoll is revealed to be one of Uber A's helpers. "A.D." recruits Aria Montgomery to act as their helper and later recruits Mona Vanderwaal and Mary Drake to assist them. "A.D." is revealed to be Alex Drake in "Till DeAth Do Us PArt". Biography Charlotte DiLaurentis is murdered by an unknown assailant after her release from Welby Sanitarium. A few days later the girls received their first text from the stalker "you know who did it and I'm going to make you talk". They continued to receive threats until Hanna finally decides to put an end to it and tells him that she killed Charlotte. Hanna is kidnapped and stripped of her clothes which is put on a life sized doll along with a latex copy of her face along with the message "You have 24 hours to find Charlotte's killer or else Hanna dies" meaning Uber A knew Hanna didn't kill Charlotte. The girls hand over Alison to A.D thinking she killed Charlotte which revealed Elliot Rollins to be working with A.D and he (along with Mary) scared Alison and making her think she was crazy. Alison admitted herself to Welby where Elliot drugged her to keep her inside. He stole all her money and gave it to Mary which she was seeking as it was Charlotte's money from the Carissimi group which belonged to her. Alison finds out that Alison didn't kill Charlotte and drives her away from Welby and the she uses his phone to send his location so they can save her. Alison escapes Rollins' car and starts running through the woods with Elliott]] close behind her. The Liars see Alison cross the road and Elliott runs out of the woods and Hanna mistakenly accelerates instead of breaking and runs over Elliott throwing him through the windshield and killing him. They bury him and cover their tracks well. The next day Jenna returns to Rosewood and teams up with Sara Harvey who is killed days later. Uber A dresses as a cop breaks into Alison's house and attacks her and films the liars digging up Elliott's body. Elliott's real identity is learned to be Archer Dunhill. History Season 6 Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Uber A sends a message to the liars and signs it A.D., officially starting the A.D. story. Season 7 Tick-Tock, Bitches Uber A kidnaps Hanna and threatens to kill her if they don't give him/her the killer Bedlam Mary Drake rescues Hanna from A.D.'s hiding spot. A.D. lets them know that now they've handed her over as the killer she belongs to him now The Talented Mr. Rollins Elliott learns that Alison didn't kill Charlotte and drives her into the woods. She escapes and starts running. The Liars run over Elliott and he dies. Hit and Run, Run, Run The Liars bury Elliott and cover their tracks. Elliott's real name is learned to be Archer Dunhill. Along Comes Mary Jenna returns to Rosewood. Mary takes Alison out of the hospital. They find Elliott's burner phone and a secret apartment that he used Wanted: Dead or Alive Jenna is still in Rosewood and tormenting the liars. A.D breaks into Alison's house disguises as a cop and attacks her. Another partner of A.D calls Archer's burner phone and torments them into thinking he's Elliott. Identities While there is currently only one confirmed "A.D.", various people seem to be involved in her scheme. The known people are: *Alex Drake: The master of the scheme, Alex's goal is to find Charlotte's murderer. *Jenna Marshall: Revealed in the seventh season, Jenna is anonymously working for Uber A and helping them complete the endgame. She was also paid by Archer for unknown reasons. *Sydney Driscoll: Revealed in the seventh season, Sydney is Uber A's helper. She joined the team because she did not want to be on the losing side. *Aria Montgomery: Revealed in the seventh season, Aria becomes Uber A's helper for a short time. *Mona Vanderwaal: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Mona becomes a helper to Uber A and assists in kidnapping Spencer. However, Mona turns on Alex and eventually locks her up in her own personal Dollhouse in France. *Mary Drake: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Alex recruited Mary for the A-Team to help kidnap Spencer and keep her locked up. Mary and Alex are apprehended and taken to a Dollhouse by Mona. *Wren Kingston: Revealed in the seventh season finale, Wren is one of Uber A's helpers and seemingly the true helper. He is the one who led Alex in the direction of starting the game and also visited Mona as "A.D." to kill her. Things Done by Each A.D. Alex Drake *Sent emoji filled threats to the liars. *Kidnapped Hanna thinking she was the killer. *Wore different latex masks and disguises to watch the liars. *Broke into Alison's house as a cop and attacked her. *Built a new lair. *Completed Emily's exam for her. *Shot Spencer at the Blind School. *Made up the Board Game. *Orchestrates most of what happens. *Lured the liars to Spencer's car with the alarm and scared them into thinking there was a bomb in the car. Jenna Marshall *Offered to help Uber A play the game in exchange for an eye surgery. *Tried to kill the Liars at the Blind School. *Read the Endgame and possibly assisted in completing it. *Possibly wore a dress of Hanna's design for Uber A. Sydney Driscoll *Possibly made an anonymous tip to the Runway Rebel. *Donated money to Vogel Vision Institute. *Tried to recruit Aria into the A-Team and possibly called her as "A.D.". Aria Montgomery *Gave Uber A information on what The Liars found. *Stole Lucas Gottesman's comic book and delivered it to Uber A. *Broke into Alison's and destroyed her and Emily's baby nursery. *Left a recording in Spencer's house of Peter and Mary talking. *Broke into Alison's to place her personal puzzle piece on the board and retrieve her prize. *Went to the park to meet Uber A. Mona Vanderwaal *Broke Mary out. *Watched The Liars in a Melissa Hastings mask. *Knocked out Spencer and delivered her to Uber A. *Kidnapped Mary and Alex. Mary Drake *Helped kidnap Spencer and keep her locked up. Wren Kingston *Went to visit Mona as "A.D." to kill her. *Is the father of Alison and Emily's baby. *Shot Alex so that she could look like Spencer. Quotes |-| Uber A= Members UberA7x01.png|Leader: Alex Drake SydneyIsA7x14.png|Member: Sydney Driscoll JennaHoldsGun7x10.png|Member: Jenna Marshall AriaAD7x16.png|Member: Aria Montgomery MaryDidntThink7x20.png|Member: Mary Drake Gallery The image gallery for all the characters who acted as '"A.D." 'throughout the course of the series can be found here. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:A Category:Killers